poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Warren Accuses John
(Abigail screams, looking up at the ceiling) Man: What is it? Man 2: What's there? Abigail: It's on the beam, beneath the rafter. Why do you come, yellow bird? Tigger: Where is a bird? I see no bird. Abigail: But you cannot want to tear my face! Envy is a deadly sin, Mary! Oh, this is a black art to change your shape! Mary: Abby, I'm here! Abigail: No, Mary, don't come down! (Girls scream) Mary: I'm not hurting her! Danforth: Why does she see you up there? Mary: She sees nothing! Abigail: She sees nothing! Hunter: Mary Warren, draw back your spirit out of right! Danforth: Have you compact with the devil? Mary: Never, never! Girls: Never! Never! Danforth: Why must they repeat you? Mary: They're sporting! Girls: They're sporting! Mary: Abby, stop it. Girls: Abby, stop it! Mary: Stop it! Girls: Stop it! Mary: Stop it!! Girls: Stop it!! Danforth: What brought you to this turnabout, Mary Warren? Has the devil got to you? John: God damns all liars, Mary. Danforth: Have you made compact with the devil to destroy this investigation? John: Hold to the truth! Danforth: What brought this change in you? You have made compact with the devil, have you not? Peabody: Cast the Devil out, Mary! Look him in the face! Trample him! And we'll save you, Mary, only stand fast against him! Abigail: She's spreading her wings! (Girls scream) Abigail: She's coming down! Look out! She's coming down! (The girls run outside still screaming) John: Put an end to this now! I'm telling you, sir! I know this girl! She's entirely false! (The girls scream and then run to the ocean) Man: They'll run into the sea! (The people run after them) Woman: Stop! Stop them! (Some of them grab the girls) Mary: Keep your hands off me! Don't touch me! (Points at John Proctor) You're the Devil's man! Hunter: My goodness! (Everyone is silence) Mary: I'm not going away with you no more! I love God. (The people chatter and murmur) Danforth: He bid you do the Devil's work? Mary: He come to me by night to sign. Danforth: Sign what? Parris: The Devil's book? He come with a book? Mary: My name! He want my name! "I'll murder you", he says, "if my wife hangs! We must go and over throw the court", he says. No! I'm not going away with you no more! Hale: This girl's gone wild! Mary: I love God! I bless God! Oh, Abby, I'll never hurt you more. Piglet: I can't believe it! She accused John! And does that mean-- Cindy: It could be-- (The people murmur) Danforth: John Proctor! (Everyone is silence) Danforth: I have seen your power! You are combined with Antichrist! You will not deny it! Boo-Boo: Excellency! This is not witchcraft! The girls are frauds! You condemn an honest man! Hale: You heard Boo-Boo! This man-- Danforth: I'll hear nothing from you, Mr. Hale! Will you confess yourself befouled with hell? Or do you keep that black allegiance yet? What say you? John: I say you're pulling the heaven down and raising up the whore! (Pooh and Tigger look at each other while the people murmur) John: I say God is dead! (Pooh and friends gasp) (Cindy gasps) (Yogi and Boo-Boo gasps) (The Chipmunks and Chipettes gasp) Peabody: Hear it! Hear it! Blitz: Hear it, hear it! Parris: Do you hear him? Do you hear him? (The people chatter) Mr. Putman: John Proctor, you're dead! Colleen: I don't believe he said that! Hale: I quit this court! Alice: Mr. Hale! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts